1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates in general to phase sequence detectors, and more specifically to digital phase sequence detectors which operate independently of signal magnitudes.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Certain prior art phase sequence detector arrangements utilize a large plurality of discrete components interconnected according to the dictates of special circuitry. The discrete components, such as transistors, resistors, Zener diodes, conventional diodes, controlled rectifiers, and capacitors require considerable printed circuit board space, and also labor to manufacture them. This circuitry is also signal magnitude dependent because of the Zener diodes, and pulse stretchers are required to hold the output signal for a predetermined period of time.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved phase sequence detector which is completely digital, with no dependence upon magnitude values, which may be manufactured from standard i.c. logic packages, which does not require flip-flops or other memory elements which require a clock for input signal synchronization, which does not require pulse stretchers and which is not time dependent.